finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank
"I AM THE BOSS OF THIS ENTIRE BUILDING YOU DON'T DO CONTRACTS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND THIS NEW SHOW OF YOURS LOOKS SHITTY!" -mike yelling at frank after he ruined mike's trap- info Frank is a asparagus and is the first employe of mike that works at mr lizards f***in tv studio he is the creator of a canceled denyed series "snap out of it stars" which is a crappy show and he made it without his boss's permission causing him to get the beaten of his life, He is 30 years old as of season 1, its unknown who his wife and children are and its unknown if they would ever appear, Early life Frank was born sometime in the 1980s, its unknown if he had children but he does have a unknown wife, sometime in his life he got a job at mr lizards tv studio, during the aftermath of the battle inside the show shala the cute girl he is informing mike about shala the cute girl being canceled by finn, which mike gets angry about and he tells him to make a better show and yells about pinwheels basicly he must have watched the whole thing, a few days later during the events of the truth about shala he tells finn and his friends how to get to mike's classroom by taking a elevator, sometime earlier frank has secretly placed his snap out of it stars project on mike's shala hypotize clip which causes the hypotizing scene to fail, mike discovers it was him who added it on there, and beats him up causing mike to poop on his contract, disgusted by this, he later informs mike that the snap out of it star contract is better then the shala contract and asks if they could go with it but mike tells him to get out of the office (as in still not allowing that contract to happen) he was seen in the crowd of mr carrot talking to everyone about himself during the events of the "new" mr pepper he was also one of the people watching darans battle with finn, kevin, luke, sarah, and jason one day when shala returned he was argueing with mike about the show he wanted to direct, despite mike wanting a better show that i just like shala the cute girl, frank also reveals that he hated shala the cute girl, and reminds him that the show is done, but mike continues to rejects his snap out of it star show since it had curse words on it, and that he should have been hypnotized, he reminds him that not every show stays on forever, but shala comes in and hypnotizes him along with richard, ed, and troy, later that same day, finn destroyed the super secret wand with the sword of destroying secret wands, freeing everyone from shala's hypnotize curse, including frank, later that day mike crys about finn defeating him and ruining his dreams again, while frank nervously tells him to get over it, but mike flips him out and kicks him out of the office, Episode appearances S1Ep3 shala obsession (first appearance) S1Ep4 the truth about shala S1 Ep6 The "new" mr pepper (cameo) S1 Ep7 jason comes to town! (cameo) S1 Ep10 shala's revenge S1 Ep14 Mike vs devon S1 Ep17 two sisters one discovery (voice only in credits) S1 Ep19 The dark station Trivia * he is the second finn character to be a veggie table and his appearance is familiar to dad asparigus * for some reason why he added snap out of it stars on mikes shala clip is unknown, its either he was doing it to show his boss and classes, or he was possibly trying to save them knowing about the plot and plan. * he seems to be obsessed with his own show idea snaps out of it stars and keeps begging mike to make it, often times he can secretly add the theme song into one of mike's songs hes listening to to make him angry Category:Mike's employes Category:Asparagus Category:Natural Category:Villians Category:Mikes enemies Category:Villians that other villians hates Category:Idiots Category:Hated people Category:Males Category:People Category:Adults Category:Mr lizards f***in tv studio Category:Dumb characters Category:Annoying characters Category:Stupid Category:Workers